All the Little First Years
by chasingafterstarlight
Summary: All of the forty first years at Hogwarts in seven lines./ Freeverse, NextGen


**All the Little First Years**

_Freeverse_

time to welcome a **new generation**  
soon to be filled with tears, drama, and cheers  
but for now they're just _terrified_

They've just been sorted  
_(tick, tock, time doesn't stop)_  
four different houses  
alike in glory  
but not alike in substance

welcome to **Gryffindor**  
_(home of the brave)_  
once home to Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley-  
long lists of once-students

The first **Gryffindor **is **Mary Alice Finnigan**  
daughter of Seamus and Lavender Finnigan  
first question for her is "Are you Irish?"  
red hair and little cinnamon freckles  
but she's never lived outside of _Britain  
_funny, forever hyper, **cute**  
**outgoing and fun**, the epitome of Gryffindor

her twin brother, **Martin Melvin Finnigan**, follows her into **Gryffindor**  
identical to his sister with mop of red hair and freckles  
but different in _every other way_  
shy and quiet, unable to do _anything_  
thinks he'll probably end up in Ravenclaw or _Hufflepuff_  
imagine his surprise when he ends up a **Gryffindor**  
now he's funny, not _shy little _Martin anymore

here comes little Muggle-born **Lorrie Garrow,** the next **Gryffindor**  
blonde hair && blue eyes that shine like the stars  
terrified about what is to come  
she's different than the **r e s t**  
she has a life outside or the Wizarding World  
she strives to be an _a c t r e s s_  
but now she's just another little **Gryffindor**

well, there he is, small **Zimri Jordan**, another **Gryffindor**  
almost his father (Lee Jordan) but not quite his mother (Alicia Spinnet)  
_except in his amazing Quidditch skills_  
he's just this goofy little dreadlocked boy  
_dark eyes && dark skin, _the perfect combination  
when he skipped up on to the stage, we all knew where he was meant to be  
he's the perfect young **Gryffindor**

when they hear the name **Lysander Scamander** people think _insane_  
his mother, the most insane Ravenclaw there ever was  
but that's not who _Lysander_ is  
he's all blonde hair && blue eyes, bright smiles  
a troublemaker, a bright spirit, a skeptic  
someone who's not afraid to do what he needs to  
he's his own person, and a **Gryffindor**

**Brady Toller**, the most mature first year  
just another Muggle-born, and not only that, he's half-Asian  
just look at his **almond-shaped** eyes  
he dreams of a day of when people will **see **him and know who he is  
so he decides to start studying the second he gets there  
join all of the _after-school _clubs  
but he's a **Gryffindor, **despite all his ambitions

here's the proud 'only Gryffindor Asian', **Bob Wang**  
Chinese, black hair && deep brown eyes && an adorable smile  
he's called a transfer student, and he's _not_ afraid to break the **rules**  
daring beyond comprehension, in case you couldn't tell  
this boy could make the old _Professor Snape _laugh  
with his hilarious antics and Chinese charm  
he has to be a **Gryffindor**

then there's the first of the three Weasley girls, **Dominique Weasley**  
veela-blood, long blonde hair && bright blue eyes  
almost a Slytherin, wasn't she? she's constantly _plotting_  
she's covered in **sarcastic jokes** and loves to sleep  
(_no, she's not your average Weasley)_  
but she's always been covered in her sister's shadow  
now's her chance to break free, in **Gryffindor**

next comes **Molly Weasley, **the one in the middle  
flaming red hair && blue-green eyes, just your average Weasley  
she strives for _p e r f e c t i o n, _baby  
but it's **so far **out of her reach  
talkative, funny, always getting good grades, finds Quidditch boring  
a young girl with ambition, but she's not a Slytherin  
no, she's most certainly a **Gryffindor**

here comes the family bookworm, **Rose Weasley**  
her hair falls around her face in red curls with her big _brown _eyes  
she adores _reading _and especially loves adventures  
smart, enjoys reading, **wishes to find other worlds**  
sweet, but has a nasty temper, not unlike her mother  
and honestly, who isn't surprised when she isn't a Ravenclaw?  
no, she's actually a **Gryffindor **instead

welcome to Ravenclaw  
(_home of the intelligent_)  
home to Luna Lovegood, Cho Chang, all of the _brilliant _students  
they've got something to measure up to

there's another twin, **Albert Boot**  
light blonde hair && big brown eyes, the picture of _adorable  
_cute little smile that lights up his face  
but little do they know that he's hardly _innocent  
_he's heard all the tales from his parents (**Susan and Terry)**  
he knows all the _d a n g e r_  
but he's smart, so they stick him in Ravenclaw

his twin, **Jayma Boot**, thinks she'll never measure up  
bushy, dark red hair like some Weasley && big hazel brown eyes  
she's not _cute _but she is _intelligent_  
study, study, study all of the time, little girl  
she tells herself, **maybe one day she'll be noticed**  
she thirsts for knowledge, of course  
so where else would she be but Ravenclaw?

hey, you can see her, **Rhea Cho**  
that half-blooded _American-born Korean_ (born from two Korean wizards)  
last name the same as Harry Potter's love's first  
and she reminds everyone of her, with her Asian good looks and black **curls  
**_always make good grades, little Rhea_  
the pressure's going to make her **e x p l o de**  
but hey, you've always worked best under pressure, little Ravenclaw

welcome to Hogwarts, **Julio Desir  
**just another curious Muggle-born that has no idea what to do  
he's got that dark, tanned skin && big brown eyes  
adoring football, a regular Muggle game, and trying to learn _Quidditch_  
**(whatever that is)**  
he's always been smart, his parents say, but he doesn't believe them  
until the hat booms out, "_RAVENCLAW!"_

here comes the strangest of the bunch, **Janelle Elwood**  
blonde curls && rare violet eyes that are usually usurped by her _pink star_ glasses  
baby, she was always meant to be a _star_  
she plans to discover the Nargles someday and prove them real  
_researching, researching, _all of the time  
reading those all too useful Wizarding **books**  
she's a perfect fit for being in Ravenclaw, taking over for _Luna Lovegood_

**Matthew Goldstein, **that's his name, don't say it twice  
half-blood son of Anthony Goldstein and Ria Parnks  
both of whom think he is _partially insane_ (maybe)  
because all he does is swim, swim, _swim_  
and read up on famous Muggle swimmers in the local **library**  
because not too many wizards are swimmers  
he's determined, sure, so it's no surprise when he's a Ravenclaw

then there's that boy, **Eric Hart**  
quiet, stern, forever organized  
the Muggle-born boy with his tie tied tight and _head held high_  
perfect smile upon his face  
because he's headed straight for the **Ministry**  
_(nothing will stop him, boy)_  
he's got wit beyond measure, so he's a Ravenclaw

well, you've found her, **Natalie Patil  
**she's never known her own _father_, just her loving **Mum  
**long black hair & dark black eyes _(all black)_  
but she wears a big smile _all of the time_  
and she does her best in school **all of the time**  
though her mum loathes it, she's always had a knack for technology  
don't be afraid to do your best, little Ravenclaw

then there's the other Scamander twin, **Lorcan Scamander  
**absolutely identical- blonde hair && blue, blue eyes  
followed by the _legacy _of his great Ravenclaw mum  
vows to create something for **himself**  
(_so what if he's a little selfish?_)  
he's going to make a breakthrough in the world of wizarding  
maybe he should've been a Slytherin, but for now he's just Ravenclaw

the last of them is **Kate Thomas**  
dark brown, long hair && dark eyes, with tanned skin  
a smile that never fades (_really, it's like a game to her by now)_  
tomboy girl that _a d o r e s _Potions with her whole life  
she also loves people, makes friends easily  
but she's always been bad at **defending herself**  
hang on, damsel in distress, you're a Ravenclaw

welcome to _Hufflepuff_  
(_home of the loyal_)  
home to Cedric Diggory, Susan Bones, Nymphadora Tonks  
the most **overlooked bunch**

the first _Hufflepuff_ is **Ariana Cauldwell**  
same name as _Dumbledore's dead sister_  
just as **loyal**, kind, and loving  
blonde waves && frosty brown eyes, you just see her to love her  
just a little Muggle-born girl that has many _friends_  
sometimes, she's a little quiet, though  
but still, she's _Hufflepuff_, through and through

hey there, **Peter Finch-Fletchley  
**shorn brown hair and deep blue eyes that could pierce your soul  
all your life you've _kept _the spotlight  
but now your **one year older** brother's already stolen it  
just because he's good looking  
(_no one cares about kindness anymore_)_  
_not much you can do, _Hufflepuff_

well, there's always **Lou Fisher**  
teased in her Muggle schools for being 'fat'  
she'd never had the guts to stand up to them  
tell them that she's just _round_  
maybe she'll be _a c c e p t e d_ here  
it's what she's always craved  
she'll find her place in _Hufflepuff_

you can see that little **Catherine Kays**  
pride of the school's girls  
nice to everyone, regardless of _who _deserves it  
good grades, always, but she's still in her _Prefect_ brother's shadow  
doesn't matter, anyway, because she's made a _name_ for herself  
kind, young Catherine, smart Catherine  
where could she be but _Hufflepuff_?

oh, and there's **David Macmillan**  
dirty brown hair && those sunken in brown eyes  
_little Ernie, _he's always been called, until now at least  
when he starts to rebel (_of a sort_) and bleaches his hair blonde  
he's become sort of like a class clown  
because _no way _is he becoming his father, the quiet _Hufflepuff_  
and it all started cause he was sorted into _Hufflepuff_

you could see **Max Rogers**  
little Singaporean boy, stranded far from his parents  
weird glasses perched upon his nose, covering his **black** eyes  
some people think he's just a mop of dark hair that didn't fit _anywhere_  
but really, he's a sweet boy (_when he wants to be)_  
and he has _feelings _(especially for that one girl)  
he's just a normal **Hufflepuff** that does fit somewhere

yeah, there's **Ellie Lexa Summers**  
an Asian girl with a Western name  
wavy black hair and big, dark eyes  
always a little ball of **energy** &&_ sunshine_  
just to match her name  
except when she's in a bad mood  
but yeah, she's a _Hufflepuff_

you could also see little **Haleigh Turpin**  
still hasn't lost her _childish innocence_  
blue eyes, blonde hair && chubby cheeks  
always prancing around as if nothing is wrong  
and she's not _**pretending **_either, it's all okay with her  
rainbows & butterflies & warm days  
welcome to _Hufflepuff_, baby

if you look, you'll find **Markus Whitby**  
a tangle of light brown curls and _dark brown eyes_  
little Hufflepuff boy without a clue where he's going  
he's been sheltered all of his **life**  
and so he now has no idea what to do with himself  
but he feels that he can be nice  
and when the hat gives him a choice, he chooses **Hufflepuff**

finally, you'll find **Curt Zane  
**the one that everyone calls weird but secretly finds funny  
he places hair ties in his long black hair  
dances to songs you'd never _imagine _for a boy  
always laughing, always happy  
making everyone else watch him  
where else but **Hufflepuff **for him?

welcome to _**Slytherin**_  
(home of the _cunning_)  
home to Draco Malfoy, Daphne Greengrass, Tom Riddle  
those with the **bad reputations**

then there's **Aquarius Flint**  
the one with the brown eyes && brown hair  
the nicest Slytherin out of them all  
funny with a love for Muggle rock music  
but she can still be _ a little bit mean_  
and she's always been in the shadow of her brother  
trying to prove yourself? Welcome to _**Slytherin!**_

her twin, **Augustus Flint, **is next  
a mop of brown curls && brown eyes  
he's always been sort of a playboy  
not to mention his affinity for Quidditch- he's rather good  
even if he's not as good as his father was  
_(he's forever being compared to his father)_  
ooh, making a reputation, _**Slytherin's **_right for him

hey, it's **Merilyn Goyle**!  
brown hair to flow down her back && big blue eyes  
caked with unneeded makeup, the girl version of a playboy  
moving from boy to boy, breaking their hearts  
but she doesn't mean to, really, it's hormones  
an extremely good athlete (except at Quidditch)  
heartbreaker, _**Slytherin **_is for you

then there's **Royale Higgs**  
that girl who's _never quite fit in _with the rest  
but she's still evil in her own _**Slytherin **_way  
a brown bob && large green eyes  
she's pretty smart, for a thickheaded _**Slytherin  
**_**and yes, did we mention she's a **_**Slytherin**_**?**

we can see **Scorpius Malfoy**  
the boy who's spent his whole life running from _the name_  
not to mention his own reflection  
blonde hair && grey eyes, just like his father  
he wants to be different  
but he's just making himself _the same_  
_**Slytherin**_ for you, my boy

then, hey there, **Juliet Montague**  
cute, short little Slytherin  
carrying along the ideas off blood purity to your generation  
with your dark brown hair and almond-shaped eyes  
corrupted but very _persuasive_  
perhaps she could be a reporter of sorts  
but until then, you'll find her in _**Slytherin**_

next, you'll find **Dawson Nott  
**notorious playboy and hot boy according to most  
arrogant and believes himself above all others  
but he can be _sort of _smart at times  
other times his head is full of air  
brown hair && hazel eyes  
well, he's going straight to _**Slytherin**_

ooh, the (in)famous **Albus Potter**  
the spitting image of his father, green eyes & tousled black hair  
but he's different, somehow  
he's cunning, he's _always been, _and he has that streak of rebellion in him  
he doesn't want to be his _father _again  
he wants to be **Albus Severus Potter**  
this desire to prove himself got him into _**Slytherin**_

and then there's **Allan Rosier**  
shorn blond hair, bright blue eyes && a sprinkling of freckles across his nose  
descendant of the _noble _Rosiers  
(_but they're not so noble anymore)_  
a bit of a jerk, mean, but an excellent musician  
plays guitar when he's not torturing people  
oh, this mean streak is what caused him to end up in _**Slytherin**_

finally, we have **Elinor Vaisey**  
one of the two that mainly believe in blood purification  
curly black hair && glasses to frame big brown eyes  
always flirting with different boys  
likes to pretend that she's _p e r f e c t_  
an expert at fashion and hexing people she doesn't like  
of course, she _would _be in _**Slytherin**_

the **new first years**  
all sorted into their four houses  
while the four houses_ unite _as one

Peter, David, Markus, Curt, Max  
Haleigh, Ariana, Catherine, Lou, Ellie  
_(H u f f l e p u f f)_

Merilyn, Juliet, Aquarius, Elinor, Royale  
Scorpius, Albus, Dawson, Allan, Augustus  
_(S l y t h e r i n)_

Rose, Lorrie, Dominique, Mary Alice, Molly  
Lysander, Martin, Bob, Zimri, Brady  
_(G r y f f i n d o r)_

Lorcan, Matthew, Albert, Eric, Julio  
Jayma, Kate, Rhea, Natalie, Janelle  
_(R a v e n c l a w)_

all the different personalities  
crammed into _one _school  
forced to share the **same **classes  
(what will happen?)

who knows, with these **first years?**

all the little first years  
sorted into their _houses_  
what will happen?  
only _time _will tell

**A/N: Okay, this is like the most insanely long freeverse ever. About 2, 500 words, not counting this A/N. It's just a little side project from Rose Weasley & the Keeper of the Fire, to really divulge into each character's personality. I'll probably be writing another one with just the NextGen canon (Molly, Teddy, Lily, Lorcan, Lysander, Albus, Rose, Scorpius, Victoire, Dominique, Louis, Hugo, James, Lucy, Roxanne, Fred II). But this one is just for their year, and in seven lines :D**

**Review, please! I just had like this huge blowup with a friend and I'd love encouragement to make my day.**


End file.
